VOCANSWER
by Bombolobonneko94
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido preguntar o retar, a tu vocaloid favorito? Pues ahora puedes, con Vocanswer puedes hacer desde preguntas bizarras hasta retos inigualables. Todo lo que quieras tu imaginación es el limite. Pasen y lean, denle una oportunidad por favor.


**HOLUSSSSS, ¿Qué Tal?, pues les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió cuando no pude dormir. Pues he visto que hay personas que han hecho fics de preguntas y respuestas, de los personajes de alguna seria, anime, libro etc. Entonces pensé: ¿Y si hago un fic, en el cual los fans puedan preguntar, o hacer retos, a sus vocaloids favoritos? Y luego me dije: "Bueno porque no" Y aquí me tiene, bueno espero que les guste.**

-*w*-*3*-

-¡Damas y Caballeros, Niños y niñas, Lagartos y Pejelagartos! Les doy la bienvenida al Fic de "VOCANSWER" en el cual usted, fanático, puede realizar las preguntas o retos, que quiera, sin excepción alguna, su imaginación en el límite. Les habla, su presentadora-

-Bien. Tras decir esto, procedo a presentarles, a sus vocaloid concursantes, los cuales estarán sentados, formando un círculo a mí alrededor, claro.-

-Primero tenemos, a su Diva, la chica del milenio, la de coletas hermosas, "HATSUNE MIKU"-

Miku: Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes.

-Ahora, ellos son dos, gemelos, novios, hermanos con incesto lo que sean. Los niños adorables, amantes de La diversión y las aplanadoras, "KAGAMINE RIN Y LEN"-

-Rin: Mucho gusto, me gustan las naranjas.

-Len: Rin, ese no es el tipo de cosas que se dicen a entrar a un programa.

-Rin: Al menos lo primero que dije no fue un regaño ¬¬

-Len: No te regañe, solo te di una sugerencia.

-Rin: Ahh claro, es una "sugerencia".

-Len: No empieces con otra escena. (Ambos se sientan, con una enorme tensión en el ambiente)

-Etto… ¿No son adorables?, bueno como sea. La siguiente persona en entrar a este foro será, la chica de cabello rosado, amante de la lectura, con ojos azules tan bellos como el mar, amante del salmón y aunque se vea seria ella es muy agradable "MEGURINE LUKA"-

-Luka: … (Esta entretenida leyendo un libro)

-Rin: Pss… Luka-chan, tienes que decir algo.

-Luka: Ahh. Bueno este, ¿Hola?-

-Inspirador u-u . Como sea, el siguiente vocaloid en entrar es definido con una sola palabra "helado", damas y caballeros, con ustedes "KAITO SHION"-

-Kaito: (Con un cono de helado en su mano) Hola, hola, es magnífico estar aquí con ustedes. Los amo.

-Ok, gracias Kaito, y nosotros también te amamos ¿O no? Ahora, con nosotros la amante del sake "MEIKO SAKINE"-

Meiko: Gracias por invitarme, pero pudiste haber dicho algo mejor de mi ¬ ¬

-Jeje mil disculpas Meiko. Antes de que algo más pase, démosle la bienvenida a nuestra querida y adorable "MEGPIOD GUMI"-

-Gumi: Holisss, amor y paz, para todas las naciones.

-¿No es adorable?, Con nosotros se presenta, le señorita de cabellos blancos "YOWANE HAKU"-

-Haku: Cielos gracias, por esa introducción tan bonita que me has dado.

-No me culpes yo escribo lo que mi cerebro me dice, él es el culpable, jajajajaja. A ver… A sí, bueno el siguiente vocaloid, algunos lo conocen y otros hasta ahora sabrán que existe literalmente. Con ustedes "OLIVER"-

-Oliver: Hello. Gracias por la invitación, es satisfactorio saber que me tomen en cuenta para…

-Piko: No te hagas el modesto Oliver, que no te queda bien.

-Damas y caballeros "UTATANE PIKO" el chico que no espero a que lo llamara ¬ ¬-

-Piko: Oye es aburrido esperar, los nombras a todos, hasta a los menos importantes y a mí me dejas de lado.

-Pero que exagerado, y a que te refieres con "menos importantes"-

-Piko: Bueno no son tan famosos, la pregunta es ¿por qué los invitas con tan poco talento?

Es que… todos…-

-Luka: Aunque yo no diría invitar, se supone que estaríamos en un concierto, pero en el trayecto se detuvo la limosina y supongo que así fue como paramos acá.

-Rin: Eso quiere decir….

-Len: Que estamos secuestrados.

-Luka: Aparentemente sí. Tal vez el chofer le informe a la policía, bueno a no ser que este, bueno ya saben x-x está en el otro mundo.

-Miku: Luka-chan creo que eso no ayuda mucho.

-Hey! Hey Hey, yo no le hecho nada a nadie, "por ahora ¬¬", pero almenos déjenme terminar de presentar a los demás.

-Para ahorrar tiempo les presento a "TASANE TETO" y a la chica del celular "AKIRA NERU"-

-Neru: Al fin ya era hora de que me llamaras.

-Teto: Que felicidad es estar aquí con ustedes.

-Sí. Si como sea, ahora entra "LYLI"-

-Lily: Como que te demoraste ¿eh?-

-Hey yo me tomo mi tiempo lo cual es esta situación es irónico-

-Bueno, antes de que el tiempo se nos agote, les quiero presentar a "IA" y a "SEEU"-

-Ia: Ammm… ho

-SeeU: ¿QUÉ TAL TODO PÚBLICO? HAY EUFORIA EN EL AMBIENTE O NO-

-Algo me dice que SeeU está muy emocionada, bueno creo que no me falta nadie más, bueno hay más vocaloids, pero estos los que por el momento he podido secues… digo, digo invitar, jejeje, igual ustedes pueden preguntarle a cualquier vocaloid, aunque no lo habrá mencionado, sin excepción, así que…

-Gakupo: AAAAAALLLLLLTOOOOOO. Te has olvidado de nombrarme.

-¿Enserio? (volteo a ver a los demás ellos asienten)

-Como sea, gente él es "KAMUI GAKUPO"

-Gakupo: Cielos que dura, bueno creo que… (Ve a Luka) IGHHHHHHH. Luka amor, no te había visto.

-Luka: …

-Len: Luka-chan te hablan

-Luka: Ah? Qué? Oh, Gakupo, estas aquí que…. Bien.

-Gakupo: Si, bueno me voy a sentar.

-Gakupo: Un momento, porqué, no estoy sentado a la par de mi Luka.

-Ammm no lose, supongo que es porque no los llame, seguidamente,

-Gakupo: ¿Queeeeeee? ¿Sabes que es de mala suerte separar a una pareja, al dividir asientos? Digo Luka me necesita.

-Luka: Gakupo no somos novios.

-Kaito: Y solo es una silla.

-Gakupo: Ahh tu cállate, heladito, como tú si estas sentado a la par de Luka. Cambiemos de asientos.

-Kaito: Noo

-Gakupo: Entonces prepárate para morir, pensé que eras mi mejor amigo, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Porque el mundo me odia

-Luka: Ya deja en paz a Kaito. Solo es una silla

-Gakupo: Y ahora tu Luka…. Estas del lado de Kaito

-Kaito: Cielos Luka, no pensé que te importara tanto u/u No sé qué decir.

-Luka: ¿Pero de que hablas? Yo no estoy del lado de nadie… Solo dije que lo dejaras

-Gakupo: Y me engañas con mi mejor amigo, esto no puede ser peor.

-Kaito: Creo que era de esperarse, que te enamoraras de mí. ;)

-Luka: ¿Disculpa?, yo no me refería…

-Gakupo: ¡OH! Traición, no volveré a amar.

-Kaito: Emmmm, me pregunto a que sabrá un helado de salmón.

-Luka: Y de nuevo, nadie me escucha.

-Gakupo: Bueno Luka, está bien si la situación lo exige, esto es duro, me duele más a mí que a ti, pero creo, creo, que debemos terminar. Adiós

-Luka: ¡Pero de que hablas!, ni siquiera salía contigo….

-Gakupo: No intentes hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya es, entiende no eres tú soy yo.

-Kaito: Love, Luka, Dos palabras que empiezan con L. Amo la letra L.

-Rin: KAITO, GAKUPO, PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ, ENTIENDAN NO TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD CON LUKA-CHAN ELLA ES DE MIKU-CHAN.

-Miku y Luka: (Sonrojadas) R-rin cállate eso no es verdad

-Rin: Claro que lo es o me negaran que…

-Miku y Luka: CALLATE

-Rin creo que todos queremos escuchar lo que dices. Prosigue-

-Rin: Gracias, bueno verán….

FLASH BACK Y RIN POV

Era Viernes y todos estábamos reunidos es casa, como solemos hacer los viernes, ese día Luka estaba haciendo la cena. Como todos los viernes

(Len: Podrías dejar de decir viernes y narrar de manera más técnica)

¡Hay como sea, quítale la emoción! Bueno como decía Luka estaba cocinando. Sus comidas suelen ser muy especiales ya que nos cocina nuestra comida favorita, como a mí, que me da pastel de naranja, jugo de naranja. Ohh y prepara un pizza a la que le agrega tozos de naranja, la cual es deliciosa, amo su comida.

(-Rin al grano)

Ohh cierto, bueno todos estábamos comiendo tranquilos en la mesa. Mientras que Luka, estaba limpiando algunos trastes. Sin embargo había una persona que aún no comía. Y esa persona era Miku, solo observaba su plato, lo analizaba como si de una examen se tratara. Paso así por unos diez minutos, hasta que se levantó, con el plano en las manos, y se fue directo a la cocina, nadie se dio cuenta, bueno solo yo. Y como tenia curiosidad, decidí escabullirme y seguirla.

"Plush" (Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, al deslizarse)

-Luka: Ohh Miku. ¿Qué haces acá?

-Miku: ….- Solo sostenía su plato, sin decir nada.

-Luka: Miku, ¿Te sientes bien?- Dijo tocándole la frente.

-Miku: S-si

-Luka: Y entonces…

-Miku: Y-yo quisiera comer aquí, contigo.

-Luka: Ah era eso. Claro siéntate en el desayunador.- Bueno eso es aburrido así que mejor me iré directo a la acción.

Así que Miku se sentó, e iba a agarrar su tenedor cuando este se le callo, entonces cuando se dispuso a recogerlo, las yemas de sus dedos, se toparon con los de Luka. Y ambas se observaron.

-Miku: P-Perdón.

-Luka: No tienes que decirlo, (Agarra el tenedor) Pero creo que será mejor si yo te doy de comer, (Lo dijo con cierta Lujuria, agarro una porción del puerro relleno, con el tenedor)

-Luka: Miku… Abre grande.

-Miku: (Con mucho sonrojo, a duras penas pudo abrir su boca) E-esta delicioso.

-Luka: Lo hice con amor para ti.

-Miku: O/O

-Luka: Miku…. (Dijo casi es un suspiro, acercándose lentamente a ella, cerrando sus ojos)

-Luka: Miku… Y-yo te amo.

-Miku: Luka. (No la dejo terminar la beso, con un tierno beso, el cual empezó como una sorpresa para Miku, pero luego ella, la siguió, era el besa más perfecto que jamás pude haber visto, con tanta pasión y en sincronía, lo disfrutaban, hasta que la ausencia de aire las amenazo)

-Miku: Luka, te amo.

-Luka: Eso ya lo sé (Dijo para después tirarse encima de ella)

Y ESTO FUE RIN TE INFORMA, ES DECIR, DE ESTO ES DE LO QUE ME ACORTE, VOLVEMOS AL ESTUDIO.

Fin de Rin POV Y de Flash Back

-TODOS: *O*

-Miku y Luka: Eso nunca pasó (Con un sonrojo)

-Ajam si y yo puedo volar, Rin sigue espiándolas, te felicito, aunque mejora tus dotes de narradora-

-Rin: Claro, además se muchas más anécdotas, como lo que paso en el baño, cuando se quedaron solas en casa, lo del estudio.

-Miku y Luka: HAS ESTADO ESPIANDONOS.

- Já. Lo admitieron. Como sea, se nos acabó el tiempo, así que dejen sus mensajes con sus preguntas, retos o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, pueden preguntar desde:

-Len ¿Cuál es el color de tu ropa interior?

-Len: Eso es confidencia-

-Hasta decirle a Rin que nos dé más anécdotas Yuri.

-Rin: Estaré encantada. Y mejorare mi técnica narrativa.

-Bueno como dije cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, así que déjenme un sensual review o PM, así qué que esperan, dejen comentarios.


End file.
